Ice Cold Eyes
by xhadesxbridex
Summary: One shot containing Sark.


Expressionless blue eyes look into mine as I am walking out of the bathroom door. My hair is dripping wet and I am shocked to see the face in front of me. It has been a long time since I saw that face and emotions flood my whole being. Not one to show emotions, I smile up at him and make my way to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and grab two bottles of beer. I hand him one knowing that he will surely take it. He popped open the cap and took a sip. I was sitting on the couch while he just stood silently watching me. "I missed you." I say without trying to sound so emotional. "I did too." He responds "So, you missed yourself?" I say with a smile creeping up on my lips. He too smiled at my little joke. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, caress him but I knew that he being here with me was dangerous for both of us. I was curious to ask him where he had been for those long three years but I knew that he would never tell me. So, there we were enjoying each other's company in silence and company. He sets the bottle down on the counter and makes his way towards me on the couch. Standing right in front of me, he crouched down in front of me and his lips come crashing down into mine in this whirlwind of passion. With that kiss, my emotions explode and I am reciprocating his kiss just as fiercely. Three years I have been waiting for that man's lips to be on mine. Three years I have been waiting to feel his warm touch, to see those blue eyes fill with all the love in the world that could contain them. Out of breathe, we separate and a smirk appears on his thin lips. Damn him to hell for that kiss. My hands around his neck, I just look skeptically into those blue eyes of his. I search for some hint of emotion but there is only the coldness that is always there. I just sigh knowing that everything was back to normal. I knew that he was only staying for a short time but I couldn't help asking the question that escaped my lips. "How long are you staying for this time, Julian?" I know I should not have asked the question but I just needed to know how hard it was going to be letting him go this time. "Friday." He said in a voice that betrayed his stone cold demeanor. I know he wanted to stay longer but he couldn't. He was here for a job and nothing more. This was just something he needed to do for himself, to keep on doing what he was doing. Whatever job he was doing, he needed this reprieve to keep on going. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and walked towards my laptop. What I found to be a normal day just got turned upside down by his arrival. Fighting the urge to seduce the man, however much we would both enjoy it; I restrained myself and checked my e-mails. Unbeknownst to me, he was silently following me to my chair. While my eyes were glued to the screen, he started to gently place tender kisses down my neck. I was getting really distracted now. "Are you here for some entertainment or are you here for some love?" "The entertainment, love." A smile spreads across my face He places one last kiss on my neck and heads towards the couch that I was just sitting on. He grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels. Done with my emails, I close my laptop and head towards the couch. I land right beside him and lay my head on his lap. His hand started stroking my short brown hair. A sigh escaped my lips and I buried myself closer to him. A wave of inner peace consumed me and I felt happy since the last time I saw him three years ago. An hour passed and I had realized that I was hungry. My head turned to face Julian's. Looking directly into his eyes I ask, "What do you want for dinner?" "You" I cock my eyebrow and get up from the couch. I round the corner of the couch and wrap my arms around him. I kiss his cheek. "Maybe for dessert" I saunter into the kitchen and search the cupboards for an idea for supper. An idea pops into my head and the refrigerator is soon raided. Fish came out and was defrosted. Thyme, olive oil and breadcrumbs completed the recipe. Broccoli, carrots and asparagus were being steamed and some wild rice being made. I raided my store of wines and came up with a bottle of 2004 Opus One to serve with the food. I set the table and put the wine glasses on the table. Still in the kitchen, I was now serving the food. "Sweetheart, dinner's ready." I lay down the plates and headed back to open up the bottle of wine. The ruby liquid swirled into the glasses. He picked up the fork and commenced eating. Joining him, I smiled at the thought of him enjoying the meal for once without being suspicious of the company that was with him. When the food was gone from the plates, he helped me clear the table and wash the dishes. As we were finishing up, he decides to make the evening more fun. As he finished drying the last of the dishes, he decided to smack my ass with the towel. Turning to confront him, he had a sexy smirk on his thin lips. I decided to play along and fired him with a stream of water from the sprayer. Soaking wet, he made his way towards me and started to tickle me. Letting go of the sprayer, I tried to get him off of me but to no avail seeing as he was way stronger. I'm struggling and laughing at the same time. " ju- li-an, I ca-n't br-eath."I say while trying to stop laughing. We are on the floor, he still tickling me. He stops and grabs my hands together and pulls me up towards him. My heart is racing at a thousand miles per minute from the tickling when we were inches apart from each other. His lips crashed onto mine and the loneliness that I had been feeling for those three years seemed to fade away into nothingness. Pulling himself up, he guided my arms around his neck and I went up with him. My legs wrapped around his waist and the kisses grew more and more fierce. Not noticing or caring what was in the way, he trampled over rugs and bumping into walls. Finally after some blunders, we made our way into my bedroom. Unlocking my legs, he made his way towards the bed. Removing his lips from mine, he nibbled on my neck. Gasping from pure delight, I moved my own arms towards his soft mop of golden hair. His lips once more collided with mine and this time, our bodies landed on the soft mattress that was my bed. Heavy breathing and glorious moans of satisfaction filled the air as we both danced. Our clothes were thrown everywhere across the room, but neither of us took notice of it. Pounding and swinging, we enjoyed each other's rhythmic swings. Exhausted, we both lay there in each other's arms. Not needing to say anything, we cuddled and occasionally kissed. Checking the clock, it read 1:35. Even though I was not feeling tired, my eyes started to give in to the darkness that was sleep. Moving my body closer to his, I surrendered to sleep and my companion's strong arms. The sun rose high into the morning sky as its rays crept into the room. Slowly opening my eyes, I took in the lovely sight of Julian still sleeping from the previous night's activities. Not wanting to get up, I snuggled closer to his sleeping body. Memories crept up into my mind as I remembered all the times we've shared even though they have been sporadic. The youthful gleam of innocence shining through in his ice blue eyes, the sincerity of his words when he found me crying, the love that he both betrayed and knew in his heart that was for me. When we met each other for the first time is boarding school, everyone even me knew that he was a player. But things changed when we got closer. He didn't change his ways, he just never let me go and he never will. When he left, a void filled me but soon he came back knowing that I was the one constant in his life that would not betray him. This for him was the closest thing he is able to get to love, but it is love. Whenever he's tired of it all or just lonesome, he comes running home into my wide open arms. Still sleeping, I lightly kiss his cheek and get up off the bed without waking him. I go to the bathroom and clean my face. Feeling refreshed, it was now time for breakfast. I pick up his light blue shirt off the floor and put it on. Taking in his scent I smile knowingly that he would always "love" me. Getting out the eggs, I started scrambling them to make an omelet of red and green peppers with ham, onion and cheese. The grill sizzling, I put in the bacon into the pan. The smell of cooked pig filled the room I soon heard footsteps grow louder and louder. Moments later, I was bombarded with a barrage of kisses on the tender nape of my neck. "Morning to you too" We sat down to enjoy our breakfast knowing that our time together was limited. Knowing him, who knew if it would be another three years before I would see his lovely blue eyes again.


End file.
